Separuh Bintang
by Picybo
Summary: Dunia terasa runtuh saat Baekhyun mengetahui alasan yang membuat kehidupan keluarganya hancur. Jika bisa, ia akan memilih memutar semua memori bahagia masa lalunya. Hidup bahagia ditengah keluarga yang bahagia. Tetapi semua masalah masa lalunya mampu membawanya ke dalam masa depan yang lebih bahagia. Mampu membuatnya mengetahui teka-teki masalah hidupnya. This Story about CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1

Separuh Bintang

Remake novel Eveline Kartika

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other Cast

Gs For All Uke

.

.

.

.

 _Cinta tidak membutuhkan sebuah alasan._

 _Jika cinta membutuhkan alasan,_

 _Ketika alasan itu hilang, cinta juga akan hilang bersamanya._

 _Lalu ketika seseorang yang kita cintai itu menghilang,_

 _Apakah kita juga harus hilang bersamanya?..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" Kasihan sekali gadis itu. Ayahnya dulu pergi, kakaknya overdosis dan sekarang ibunya menginggal. Sekarang dia hanya sebatang kara."

Gadis itu hanya berdiri mematung dihadapan makam ibunya. Peti sudah bergerak turun memasuki lubang makam. Tetapi gadis itu tetap tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Hanya diam..diam..dan diam saja. Seakan tak ada seorang pun di sekelilingnya.

 _Dua tahun yang lalu…_

 _Suara bantingan barang menjadi backsound keadaan rumah itu. Suara tangisan sang eomma mengiris-iris hati Baekhyun. Sejak sebulan yang lalu, orangtuanya selalu bertengkar. Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebab pastinya pertengkaran itu. Yang ia tahu, dia benci keadaan ini. Dia benci keadaan rumah yang seperti ini. Dia rindu appa nya yang dulu. Kemana kah perginya appa yang sangat menyayanginya itu? Kemana perginya appa yang selalu membawa keceriaan dan kebahagiaan?_

 _Sosok setengah baya muncul di hadapannya, memandanginya dengan tatapan jijik. Dia bukan Appa! Dia bukan Appaku! Baekhyun selalu menanamkan kata-kata itu dalam hatinya. Appanya pasti telah mati. Ya pasti begitu. Appanya tidak mungkin seperti ini._

" _Baekki, kau anak haram! Kau bukan anak Appa!"_

 _TARR!_

 _Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja. Kata-kata yang terdengar seperti umpatan dibandingkan pernyataan._

 _Mendadak Baekhyun tidak bisa berpikir. Jangankan berpikir sekarang, bernapas pun rasanya sangat sulit. Baekhyun ingin sekali tertidur. Dia ingin tidur dan saat terbangun dia akan mendapatkan semuanya kembali seperti semula. Ia berharap semua ini hanya bagian dari mimpi buruknya._

 _Ia memandangi sang Eomma, meminta dukungan. Cepat katakana padaku bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi! Baekhyun berteriak dalam hati. Tetapi Eommanya hanya bisa berisak, dan terus terisak. Lalu Baekhyun beralih memandangi kakaknya. Tetapi Suho hanya memeluknya._

 _Sayangnya, semuanya ini nyata…_

 _Tanpa menjelaskan apa pun, setelah mengucapkan dua kalimat itu. Appanya benar-benar menghilang. Setiap hari, Baekhyun dan Eommanya selalu menunggu didepan pintu, menunggu dan menunggu. Tetapi Appanya tidak pernah kembali._

 _Setahun yang lalu…_

" _Suho Oppa.. aku pinjam kamus ya…" Baekhyun masuk dan mendapati kamar Suho yang kosong. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang jerang melihat Oppanya. Setelah kepergian apaa, Oppanya lah yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarganya. Beban Suho pasti sangat berat. Selain harus mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari, Suho juga harus menanggung biay pengobatan Eommanya yang mengidap penyakit jantung. Semua itu pasti tidak sedikit jumlahnya, apalagi jika harus ditanggung oleh namja yang baru berumur 18 tahun._

 _Tiba-tiba pandangan Baekhyun beralih pada sebuah kotak transparan yang didalamnya terdapat banyak tablet obat. Apa hubungan Suho dengan benda ini? Baekhyun berpikir keras. Ini jelas bukan obat Eomma. Lalu ini apa? Jangan-jangan….._

 _Baekhyun mencoba menepis semua pikiran buruknya. Tetapi bayangan sang Oppa dan tablet-tablet itu bergantian muncul dalam otaknya. Baekhyun ingin berteriak, dia ingin menangis, dia ingin marah. Dia sudah benar-benar lelah menhadapi semuanya. Tanpa sadar, sebuah pisau kecil memotong nadinya begitu saja. Tidak hanya sekali..dua kali..tiga kali.._

" _Baekhyun! Apa-apaan ini?! Kau sudah gila!" Baekhyun mendengar teriakan Suho tiba-tiba, terputus-putus. Perasaannya panas dan dingin tidak karuan. Sinar lampu kamar pun terlihat nyala dan padam bergantian. Sebelum akhirnya semua menjadi gelap._

 _Baekhyun membuka matanya. Semua terlihat putih. Sekilas saja, ia tahu bahwa ini rumah sakit._

" _Kita butuh uang. Aku cuman punya cara ini. Aku masih sekolah Baek. Aku bisa kerja apa? Cuma ini satu-satunya jalan. Aku enggak pernah sedikit pun nyentuh itu obat. Sumpah! Aku cuman nge jual/"_

 _Baekhyun tak habis pikir mendengar perkataan Suho. Baekhyun tidak habis berpikir tentang semuanya._

" _Saranghaeyo Baekki" kata-kata Suho membuat Baekhyun bergetar. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Suho berkata empat mata seperti tadi. Baekhyun tau kalau Suho menyatakan perasaan sayang yang bukan hanya sekedar dari mulut seorang Oppa. Untuk sekian detik dan berikutnya, mereka berpelukan._

 _Dua minggu kemudian, Baekhyun menemukan Oppanya telah terbujur kaku dengan busa dimulutnya. Baekhyun menjerit sekeras-kerasnya, menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Baehyun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Suho sekeras mungkin, memanggil-manggil nama Suho tanpa henti. Baekhyun merasa mulutnya sudah kering, suaranya pun sudah tidak mampu keluar lagi. Tetapi Suho tetap tidak terbangn. Suho telah pergi.._

 _Tiga bulan yang lalu…_

 _Kesehatan sang Eomma semakin memburuk. Sudah tidak ada obat yang bisa diminum. Hampir setiap malam Baekhyun bermimpi semua orang akan pergi meninggalannya. Dan hari iu, mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Tiba-tiba Eommanya pingsan dan berhenti bernafas. Baehyun hanya menatap tubuh Eommanya yang ambruk ke tanah. Dia tidak melakukan apapun. Dia tidak beteriak seperti saat Suho meninggal, dia tidak menangis seperti Saat menemukan Suho sudah terbujur kaku, dia bahkan tidak berlari menghampiri Eommanya untuk memastikan apaah eommanya masih hidup atau tidak. Dia hanya tahu dia benar-benar inginmati saat itu juga._

Baehyun menatap peti tersiram tanah. Dan dia tetap tida bergera.

"Baekki…" satu soso merangkul pundanya. Terlihat sangat prihatin. Tetapi, Baekhyun menepisnya.

" mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku Baekki."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Separuh Bintang

Remake story novel Evelyn Kartika

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other cast

Gs for all Uke

.

.

.

.

 _Jika aku dapat menggantungkan seluruh hidupku pada bintang itu,_

 _Maka akan ku gantungkan semuanya._

 _Membiarkan bintang itu membawa seluruh hidupku pergi bersamanya.._

 _Pergi bersama dengan cahaya terangnya.._

 _Menuju tempat terindah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 1

 _Tujuan dari semua kehidupan… Hanya dia yang tahu…_

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Bintang-bintang mulai menunjukkan sinarnya setelah hujan mulai berganti menjadi gerimis kecil. Tapi jendela kamar itu masih terbuka, menunjukkan dengan jelas wajah penghuninya yang masih sibuk komat-kamit menghafal. Buku dengan tulisan SAINS besar-besar disampulnya tergenggam di tangannya. Sesekali ia melirik kea rah tulisan di buku itu, tetapi selebihnya matanya menatap kearah bintang-bintang melalui jendela kamar. Karena gerimis, id malas beranjak ke balkon. Lagi pula hari ini bintang tidak begitu terang sinarnya, tidak bagus. Angin malam yang sepoi-sepi sesekali mengibaskan rambut hitamnya yang lurus sebahu.

"Hufft…. Akhirnya selesai juga" gumamnya seraya menutup buku dan meletakkannya di meja belajar. Saat ingin berbalik, pandangannya menyapu sekilas sebingkai foto yang terpajang di meja belajarnya. Dia mengambil foto itu dan membawanya ke ranjang. Sesaat pandangannya menerawang jauh. Jauhh ke masa lima tahun silam.

Ada empat sosok dalam foto itu. Foto sebuah keluarga yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Ditengah-tengah, seorang gadis mungil berdiri sambil membawa boneka beruang besar. Itu dirinya saat berumur sebelas tahun.

Terkadang ia merasa iri pasa dirinya sendiri di foto itu. Dia dapat tersenyum bebas dan tertawa lepas tanpa beban. Entah sejak kapan ia lupa rasanya mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia. Disebelahnya berdiri sosok wanita dengan tubuh kurus dan terlihat pucat. Namun, senyumannya tidak dapat memungkiri perasaan tulus yang terpancar dari sosok seorang bunda. Seorang bunda dengan senyuman emas dan hati seindah pelangi. Bunda terbaik yang pernah ia miliki.

Lalu sosok jangkung yang merangkulnya. Pandangannya yang begitu ramah dan begitu hangat. Seorang yang telah menempatkan dirinya lebih daripada sekedar seorang kakak. Sebuah cinta yang telah mengisi kotak hatinya yang terdalam walaupun kemudian berubah menjadi mimpi buruk sepanjang masa. Mereka.. dua orang yang amat dicintainya, dua orang yang selalu berkata sangat mencintainya. Tetapi mereka jugalah yang pergi meninggalkannya. Pergi jauh… lebih jauh dari embusan angin dan bentangan awan. Mereka telah menemukan tengga… Ke Surga.

Terakhir, sosok pria yang paling dewasa di foto itu. Sosok dengan kehangatan seorang ayah. Sosok yang membawanya bermimpi menjadi putrid kecil dengn baju dan istana yang indah. Namun, sosok itu pula yang melemparkannya ke tampat penyihir jahat yang penuh dengan ular berbisa.

Dia mendesah. Senyuman sinis tersungging diujung bibir gadis itu.

"foto yang sangat menipu" gumamnya

Dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, meletakkan kembali foto tersebut di meja belajar. Sesaat ia tercengang, sebelum akhirnya setetes air bening mengalir melintasi pipi putihnya.

"Baekhyun…"

Ketukan dan panggilan dari arah pintu membuat Baekhyun buru-buru menghapus air mata dan merapikan rambut di depan cermin, sebelum melangkahkan kaki membukakan pintu.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan begitu melihat sosok di hadapannya ini.

"Masuk paman.." ujarnya seraya mundur beberapa langkah memberikan jalan dan kembali menutup pintu saat sosok itu sudah duduk di sofa sebelah tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun tersenyum malu lalu ikut duduk.

"Apakah kau suka dengan kamar ini?" tanya pria itu

Baekhyun mengangguk " Suka paman"

Jelas saja suka, bagaimana bisa tidak suka dengan kamar yang besarnya saja empat kali lipat dari besar kamarnya yang dulu. Bukan hanya lebih besar, isinya pun juga lebih banyak. Kamar Baekhyun tepat berada di sudut kiri lantai dua. Di tengah-tengah kamar terdpat double-bed, berseprai biru dengan motif kotak-kotak, disebelahnya kirinya terdapat meja belajar super besar berbentuk huruf L. Lengkap dengan laci-laci dan juga rak buku. Di sebelah kanan tempat tidur masih ada sofa yang super empuk, lengkap dengan boneka-boneka yang sangat lucu. Didepan Sofa bertengger dengan gagah sebuah TV Flat ukuran 34 inch beriut DVD/VCD/CD player dan mini compo. Disekeliling sofa dan tempat tidur tergelar primadani yang jika diinjak kakimu aan tenggelam beberapa centi saking tebalnya. Di pojokkan samping meja belajarnya, iya menaruh meja kecil yang dipasangi taplak biru tua untuk meletakkan cermin kecil dan peralatan yeoja lainnya. Coba saja dengan kamar seperti itu mana mungkin Baekhyun berkata tidak suka.

Pria tadi adalah Choi Siwon. Dia Appa angkat Baekhyun sejak tiga minggu yang lalu. Sejak Eommanya meninggal 3 bulan yang lalu, Baekhyun diangkat anak olehnya. Tidak jelas apa alasannya dan apa hubungan Siwon dengan keluarganya. Baekhyun pun baru bertemu sekali dengannya. Pria itu hanya berkata bahwa ia adalah teman lama Eommanya. Baekhyun memang tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi. Kakek dan Neneknya sudah tidak ada. Papanya anak tunggal, jadi tidak punya saudara. Satu-satunya saudara Eommanya sudah meninggal sejak ia belum lahir. Sulit baginya menerima semua kenyataan yang tergelar dihadapannya. Ia benar-benar sebatang kara.

Siwon sendiri seorang pria berumur 48 tahun. Pekerjaannya seorang CEO dari salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea dan bertaraf internasional, tidak heran kalau ia jarang berada di rumah. Istrinya, Choi Kibum, juga tidak ada bedanya. Dia lebih pantas disebut seorang wanita karir dibandingan seorang istri dan ibu. Sifatnya sangat tegas, berkarakter, elegan, benar-benar mencerminkan wanita kelas atas. Hanya saja ia tidak pantas disebut ibu yang baik. Kesibukkannya dalam mengurus bisnis tidak ada bedany dengan Siwon.

Makannya Baekhyun sendiri sebenarnya merasa sangat bingung dan heran. Seorang pengusaha kelas atas yang banyak di kenal orang-orang, sibuknya setengah mati datang kerumahnya dua bulan yang lalu untuk menghadiri pemakaman sang eomma sekaligus menawari Baehyun untuk menjadi anak angkatnya. Setiap ia bertanya apa alasannya, jawabannya hanya 5 patah kata, " Nanti kau juga akan tahu".

Siwon dan Kibum mempunyai satu anak, Namanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu kalau sejak awal Chanyeol dan Kibum tidak menyukai kehadirannya. Memang, mereka tidak menyuruh Baekhyun bekerja yang berat-berat seperti layaknya ibu dan kakak tiri Cinderella. Jelas saja dirumah ini ada banyak maid. Jung ahjumma khusus memasak, Kim ahjumma mencuci baju, Lee ahjumma husus membersihkan rumah. Kim ahjussi sebagai supir, Kang ahjussi mengurus kebun dan kolam renang dan juga Lee ahjussi yang menjadi satpam. Apa lagi coba yang mesti Baekhyun kerjakan?

Kehidupan Baekhyun sebelumnya tidak tergolong miskin. Appanya bekerja sebagai karyawan swasta dengan penghasilan yang cukup besar. Eommanya memang tidak bekerja, lebih banyak meluangkan waktu dirumah untuk mengurus rumah dan anak-anaknya. Dia dan Oppanya, Suho bersekolah di sekolah unggulan. Dan juga bisa membeli barang-barang yang diinginkan. Emang tidak berlebihan, tapi hidupnya bisa dibilang sangat berkecukupan. Apalagi Baekhyun tidak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang. Baik dari eomma, appa dan oppanya. Hanya saja semua itu sebelum terjadi tragedy itu.

"Lusa paman akan berangkat ke Jepang" ujar Siwon ." Paman harap kau bisa nyaman tinggal disini."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Sepertinya akan susah. Sebenarnya Baekhyun masih ingin menanyakan alasan kenapa Siwon mengangkatnya menjadi anak. Tetapi Baekhyun melihat hari ini Siwon terlihat sangat letih sehingga ia mengurungkan niat tersebut. Dia malas mencari masalah hari ini.

Setelah Siwon keluar, Baekhyun beranjak ke balkon. Gerimis sudah berhenti. Bintang sudah mulai bermunculan. Bulan separuh bersinar tidak begitu terang.

"Bintang, aku berharap semoga hari esok lebih baik dari hari ini."

Chanyeol membanting buku yang sedari tadi ia baca ke kasur. Baru seminggu masu sekolah, sudah ada test. Sekolah macam apa itu? Gedungnya saja yang bagus, tetapi gurunya tidak berperasaan. Ditambah, ia harus sekelas dengan saudara tirinya yang menurutnya cukup aneh! Tolong dicatat besar-besar! ANEH! Masih teringat dibenanya saat kemunculan yeoja itu pertama kalinya dirumahnya.

Dia datang dengan membawa koper super besar dan rambut lurus tergerai. Tadinya, Chanyeol pikir anak angkat itu identik dengan pakaian lusuh, tubuh superdekil, tampang yang mengenaskan karena hidup sebatang kara dan kurus karena kurang makan dan guess what? He's totally wrong! Pada kenyataannya amat sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ada di bayangannya. Yeoja itu jauh sekali dari kesan lusuh. Kulitnya putih, bajunya yang juga layaknya remaja lainnya dengan tank top pink di balut dengan kemeja putih polos, celana jins dan juga sepatu pump biru cerah/ wajahnya memang terlihat pucat, tetapi senyumnya masih melekat di wajahnya. Tubuhnya juga tidak terlalu kurus, walaupun bagi Chanyeol dia masih tergolong yeoja yang kurus.

"Chanyeol, mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi dongsaeng kau. Jangan terlalu galak. Dia akan tidur dikamar atas. Sebelah kamarmu" kata Siwon saat memperkenalkan yeoja itu.

MWO?! Masuknya yeoja asing ke rumahnya saja sudah membuat kepala Chanyeol pusing setengah mati. Dan sekarang yeoja aneh itu akan tidur disebelah tidak ada kamar lain dirumahnya. Dan di tidak bisa membayangkan, lantai dua yang biasanya menjadi daerah kekuasaannya kini harus dibagi dua dengan yeoja aneh yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

"Anneyeong haseyo Byun Baekhyun imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun. Maaf merepotkan" Baekhyun membungkukan badannya.

Mau tak mau Chanyeol membalasnya dengan singkat. "Choi Chanyeol"

Belum lagi rasa herannya hilang, tiba-tiba yeoja itu berbicara tanpa henti. "Wah namanya sangat bagus. Tetapi sangat panjang. Ah bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu..Chan.. ah iya, aku panggil Nyeoli saja ya? Bagus bukan? Dulu aku punya kura-kura kecil. Namanya juga Nyeoli. Lucu ?" Chanyeol melotot!Freak! Masa dia disamain dengan kura-kura? Jadi begini nih keadaan anak angkat Appanya yang katanya baru saja kehilangan sang Eomma? Sama sekali tidak ada kesan jika ia sedang berkabung.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar kamar, ia melihat lampu kamar Baekhyun sudah padam. Dia beranjak turun mengambil minum. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Appanya duduk di sofa.

"Appa belum tidur?" tanya Chanyeol

Pria itu tersenyum dan menyuruhnya duduk di sebelahnya. " apakah kau masih marah dengan Appa karena mengangkat anak tanpa menanyakan pendapatmu terlebih dahulu?"

Chanyeol hanya diam. Bukannya memang selalu seperti itu? Tidak pernah ada pendapat!

Pria setengah baya itu menghembuskan napas panjang memandangi putra semata wayangnya . "Appa tahu appa sudah membuat kau dan Eomma kecewa dengan Appa. Tetapi, Appa mempunyai alasan yang kuat dibalik semua ini. Hanya saja, Appa tidak bisa menjelaskan sekarang. Eomma mu juga masih marah dengan Appa. Makanya dia tidur duluan."

Chanyeol memandangi wajah sang Appa. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Selama ini Appanya adalah orang yang paling terbua terhadapnya. Tetapi kenapa mendadak menjadi misterius seperti ini?

"Ya aku memang sangat kecewa. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal yeoja tuh yeoja yang aneh. Kenapa Appa tidak mengangkat yeoja yang lain saja? Yang lebih bagusan sedikit"

Siwon tergelak mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. " Chanyeol, dia tidak seburuk yang kau pikir. Oh ya, lusa Appa akan berangkat ke Jepang dengan Eomma mu. Mungkin sehabis itu aan mampir ke China. Kau harus bersikap baik dengan Baekhyun. Kalian juga baru masuk sekolah, jadi jangan berkelauan yang aneh. Baekhyun itu selalu dapat peringkat pertama, jadi kalau kau kesulitan pelajaran tanya saja kepadanya. Dan kalau bisa kalian pulang-pergi sama-sama saja. Kau kan bawa motor. Appa sengaja memasukkan dia kesekolah yang sama denganmu biar kalian bisa saling membantu." Chanyeol tertegun. MWO? Enak saja, untuk apa pergi bersama dengan yeoja aneh itu ke sekolah. Sesaat Chanyeol mengingat kejadian tepat seminggu yang lalu.

 _Flashback…_

Chanyeol membaca deretan huruf yang tertera pada selembar kertas yang dia pegang. Senyum puas muncul di wajah tampannya. Kemudian dia berjalan dan masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol bingung melihat kamar itu kosong. Masih jam enam pagi dan kenapa kamar ini kosong? Tetapi semenit kemudia matanya terbelak melihat Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan selembar handuk.

Chanyeol tidak begitu jelas mendengar umpatan apa yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. yang jelas, segala jenis bantal dan perabotan beterbangan ke arahnya, membuatnya lari tunggang-langgang keluar kamar.

 _Setengah jam kemudian…._

Mereka duduk berhadapan di sofa yang terdapat di kamar merea berdua. Didepan kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdapat semacam perpustakaan kecil yang terdapat sofa I tengah-tengahnya.

"Ini…"Chanyeol menyerahkan selembar kertas.

"Apa ini?" Baekhyun mulai membaca kata perkata.

PERATURAN

sekolah harus berpura-pura saling tidak mengenal

dan pergi ke sekolah harus sendiri-sendiri.

di rumah tidak boleh bertanya tentang masalah pribadi

computer harus seizin Chanyeol

menjaga privasi satu sama lain, jadi tidak boleh masuk kamar dengan sembarangan.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya kemudian tertawa.

"Mwoya.. masih zaman ya, dibuat peraturan-peraturan segala. Nyeoli neomu kiyowo.."

Mata Chanyeol hampir keluar beberapa centi. Bukan hanya karena Baekhyun tidak menanggapi perjanjian itu, tetapi karena dia dipanggil "Nyeoli"

"Jangan pernah panggil dengan nama itu!" Chanyeol hampir berteriak, tetapi Baekhyun hanya senyum-senyum.

"kalau begitu aku juga punya peraturan. " ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum licik. "Kalau aku boleh memanggil kau dengan panggilan Nyeoli, apapun peraturan yang kau buat maka akan ku turuti, bagaimana?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Review…


	3. Chapter 3

Separuh Bintang

Remake novel Evelyn Kartika

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other cast

Gs for all Uke

.

.

.

.

.

 _Butuh waktu yang lama sebelum aku bisa menatapnya tanpa merasakan apapun.._

 _Merasakan sakit yang datang setiapku melihatnya_

 _Mungkin suatu saat nanti dan entah kapan.._

 _Rasa sakit ini akan hilang.._

 _Dan saat itu maka aku akan kembali bertemu dengannya…._

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merasa darahnya sudah hampir sampai ubun-ubun. Apakah benar kalau Eomma yeoja ini sudah meninggal? Kenapa tidak ada sedikit kesedihan yang terpancar dari wajahnya? Dan mimpi apa dia semalam sampai dia mendapat seorang adik angkat yang menurutnya sangat aneh. Bayangan Chanyeol sebelumnya karena dia anak tunggal, seorang dongsaeng adalah sosok yang manis, ramah, lucu, cantik dan pintar. Tetapi begitu melihat Baekhyun, semua pikiran itu langsung kabur entah kemana. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang kalau Baekhyun itu dongsaeng nya karena umur mereka sama. Hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja.

"Yak, jangan melamun!" suara cempreng Baekhyun membuatnya terkejut

"gimana? Aku kan hanya memiliki satu aturan saja, masa kau tidak mau. Lagi pula nama Nyeoli itu kan lucu dan imut."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, ia kembali mengambil kertas tadi dengan kasar dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Hei…" belum tiga langkah, suara Baekhyun membuat langkahnya terhenti. Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap datar kearah Baekhyun yang menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan. Sesaat Chanyeol ingin sekali menghajarnya kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa makhluk di hadapannya ini seorang yeoja.

"Kau ini memang aneh ya..?" Baekhyun menyilangkah kakinya keatas sofa. "pertama , aku tidak akan pernah merasa punya saudara selain Oppa ku sendiri. Lagi pula memangnya mudah menganggap seseorang yang baru ku kenal lalu menjadikannya Oppa ku?"

"Kedua, aku bakalan diantar-jemput oleh temanku. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, dia itu bawa mobil. Jadi, mau sebagus apapun motor milikmu. Tetap saja mobil jauh lebih bagus daripada motor. Dan aku juga tidak butuh diantar-jemput oleh mu"

"Ketiga, memangnya aku mau tahu apa soal pribadi mu? Tenang saja, kau bukan tipe ku. Kau tuh hanya bagus di tampang saja, tapi…."Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk dahinya." Otak mu kosong" Chanyeol melotot. Tetapi Baekhyun tak peduli.

"Keempat, aku juga tahu diri kok. Computer itu kan memang punya mu. Aku juga tidak akan memakainya tanpa izin. Dan yang kelima, bukannya tadi kau yang masuk ke kamar ku sembarangan? Untung saja tadi aku memakai handuk. Coba kalau aku tidak memakai apa-apa?"

Masih dengan senyumnya, Baekhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang saat itu siap untuk meledak karena menahan amarahnya. Yeoja itu bukan saja membuatnya kesal, tetapi juga sudah membuat harga dirinya habis sampai tetes terakhir.

Dan sejak saat itu, chanyeol sangat ingin membunuh Baekhyun.

Suasana makan hari ini sangat tidak mengenakan. Setelah seminggu yang lalu Appa dan Eomma Chanyeol berangkat ke Jepang, suasan rumah jadi hening. Sebenarnya suasanyanya memang sudah hening, tetapi kali ini semakin hening. Sejak pertama kali masuk kedalam rumah ini, Baekhyun sedikit heran. Keluarga ini suka sekali dengan keheningan ya? Jarang sekali Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol berbincang-bincang dengan Eomma dan Appanya. Dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar dan di depan computer.

Chanyeol sendiri masih tidak begitu memahami apa yang ada didalam pikiran yeoja yang sekarang tinggal serumah dengannya. Terkadang, Chanyeol mendapati Yeoja itu melamun dengan tatapan sedih menyayat hati. Tapi disisi lain, dengan mudahnya yeoja itu tertawa riang tanpa pedulu apa pun yang ada disekitarnya. Bukan hanya sekali-dua kali Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun, mulai dari cara bicara, cara berjalan dan cara mengekspresikan sesuatu. Chanyeol tahu, apapun itu ada yang tersamar dari setiap tingkah lakunya.

Dan yang jelas, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah pedulu… dan tidak akan mau peduli. Karena yeoja ini yang telah merebut perhatian appanya.

"Nyeoli.." panggil Baekhyun

Tetapi Chanyeol tetap asik menikmati roti bakarnya tanpa peduli Baekhyun yang memanggilnya. Baekhyun mendengus .

"Nyeoliii…!" kali ini panggilan Baekhyun terdengar lebih panjang dan lebih lama. Dan sepertinya tetap tidak berhasil. Chanyeol tetap tidak bergeming. Akhirnya Baekhyun melemparkan serpihan roti ke muka namja itu.

Sekali… tak ada reaksi

Dua kali…. Tetap tidak ada reaksi

Tiga kali…. Dan BERHASIL!

Chanyeol akhirnya melihat kea rah Baekhyun. sayangnya, dengan mata yang hampir keluar.

" Mau apa sih?" Baekhyun mendelik saat tahu ia dibentak.

"Ish galak sekali sih! Memangnya kau kenyang apa hanya makan roti saja? Tidak ada makanan yang lain? Orang kaya kok makannya hanya roti? Dulu aku yang tidak kaya-kaya banget tiap hari makan nasi"

"Bawel! Kalau kau masih mau makan nasi, masak saja sendiri. Perut kok kaya karet!"

"Heh! Aku kasian tau sama kau. Apa kau tidak lihat ya, badan mu tuh seperti tiang listrik? Heran aku, kok banyak ya yeoja yang mau denganmu?!"

Patut diketahui, Chanyeol itu terkenal PLAYBOY! Sampai saat ini, rekornya yang tertinggi adalah empat kali putus dan empat kali pacaran dalam sebulan. Bisa dibilang, waktu pacaran dengan satu yeoja hanya satu minggu. Gila kan? Walaupun rekor itu terjadi setahun yang lalu berdasarkan isu yang beredar tidak ada tuh masa pacaran yang lebih dari satu bulan. Kerennya lagi, Chanyeol itu dinobatkan sebagai namja popular disekolah biarpun waktu itu baru kelas 1. Mantan-mantan pacarnya pun memiliki 10 kategori:

Popular

Cantik

Harus memakai short skirt

Tinggi

Putih mulus

Berdada ukuran minimal 34B

Ramping

Rambut lurus

Berpinggul besar dan berpinggang kecil

Tetapi tak pintar!

Iya lah… mau-maunya saja pacaran dengan namja pabo seperti Chanyeol. Setidaknya, itu menurut Baekhyun saja. Sebenarnya Chanyeol itu tampan. Sangat tampan malah. Hidungnya mancung mata cokelat terang, kulitnya putih. Tetapi jujur saja, selain tampan, Baekhyun tidak Okelah, dia termasuk salah satu gitaris di band sekolah. Ini juga yang membuat para yeoja lebih histeris, tapi kalau hanya ditunjang dengan sifatnya yang pemarah dan emosian , apalagi suka sekali mengacuhkan orang, menurut Baekhyun tidak ada bagus-bagusnya. Pokoknya menurut Baekhyun, Chanyeol itu namja yang SOMBONG!

Chanyeol hendak membalas ucapan Baekhyun. namun, baru saja mulutnya mau terbuka…

"Baekhyun…" Ada orang asing yang masuk ke ruang makan itu. Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumnya melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hei, Hunnie! Tunggu ya, aku ambil dulu tas diatas." Ujarnya sambil berlari tanpa memperdulikan rotinya baru setengah dimakan dan Chanyeol yang sedang menahan geram.

Ini dia nih, teman yang dibilang Baekhyun yang akan mengantar-jemput dirinya. Namanya Oh Sehun. Biasanya dipanggil Sehun, pengecualian untuk Baekhyun. dia lebih suka memanggil Sehun dengan Hunnie. Biar lebih gampang manggilnya, kilah Baekhyun. Tetapi memang dssarnya Baekhyun saja yang suka ganti-ganti nama orang seenaknya. Sehun lebih tua satu tahun dari Baekhyun. Seja pindah kesekolah yang baru, mereka memang tidak satu sekolah lagi, tapi masih dalam kategori searah dengan jam masuk dan pulang yang sama. Jadi diaa menyempatkan untuk menjemput Baekhyun dulu. Bisa dibilang Sehun itu teman kecil sekaligus first love Baekhyun. Sayangnya, cinta Baekhyun hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Wajah Sehun juga tidak kalah tampan dibandingkan dengan wajah Chanyeol. Bedanya, dagu Sehun lebih runcing dan kulit Sehun jauh lebih putih dari Chanyeol.

"Bye, Nyeoli...!" teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari dari tangga dan menggandeng Sehun keluar. Tapi sedetik kemudian Baekhyun berbalik lari menghampiru Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah siap menerima permintaan maaf. Tetapi dia salah besar! Baekhyun hanya mengambil sisa rotinya, kemudia dia kembali berlari menuju Sehun.

Deru mobil terdengar menjauh. Chanyeol masih berbengong dengan kejadian yang membuat amarahnya kembali meledak. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh, mungkin dia masih sempat mematahkan sendok yang ada di tangannya menjadi dua bagian.

* * *

Chanyeol melepas helm dan turun dari motornya. Beberapa motor lain sudah berjajar disampingnya. Ah, tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi motornyaa, ujarnya dalam hati menghibur diri sendiri. Sejenak dia tersenyum, sebelum dua detik kemudian, sebuah motor lain parkir disampingnya.

"Hey, what's up, men? Tampang kau kusut sekali. Kenapa lagi?" Kris melepas helmnya dan mematikan mesin motor. Wu Yifan atau yang biasa dipanggil Kris adalah teman dekat Chanyeol sejak kecil. Jadi jangan heran, dengan sekali lihat, Kris bisa tahu kalau suasana hati sahabatnya yang lagi kacau balau itu.

"Eh, bukannya kau sudah putus dengan Tao?" tanya Kris saat mereka melewati lapangan basket. Chanyeol manggut-manggut. " memangnya kenapa? Kau mau? Ambil saja!" Kris mencibir.

"Bukan! Tuh lihat! Dia sepertinya sedang menunggu mu !" ujung bibir Kris yang agak dimonyongkan tepat menunjuk kearah yeoja dengan seragam dan tas yang dijinjingnya yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya dan sesekali berjalan-jalan kecil mengelilingi ring basket.

Chanyeol menarik napas sejenak. Tidak ada bosan-bosannya yeoja itu mengejar-ngejar dia. Mulut Chanyeol sudah hampir berbusa untuk melancarkan berbagai penolakan. Ketika melihat Chanyeol, yeoja itu langsung berhenti mondar mandir dan memamerkan sederetan gigi putihnya.

"Bro, duluan ya bro!" ujar Kris seraya berbisik. " Dia termasuk yeoja tercantik disekolah ini bro" kemudian Kris menggabungkan diri bersama dengan beberapa namja lain yang juga sedang berjalan menuju kelas. Sementara, Chanyeol mau tak mau harus membelokkan arah tujuannya ke kanan menuju yeoja yang lebih tepatnya adalah mantan yeojachingu nya.

Tanpa disadari siapa pun, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol sejak tadi.

"lagi liat apa sih Baek?" Kyungsoo ikut melongokkan kepalanya melalui jendela, berusaha melihat apa yang dilihat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. Baru saja ingin mencari-cari jawaban, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo sudah berteriak histeris.

" OMG, Chanyeol tampan sekali ya? Kau juga lagi memperhatikan dia ya Baek?" Baekhyun melongo. Yang benar saja, masa enggak ada sih yeoja disekolahnya ini yang tidak ngefans sama Chanyeol. Chanyeol mau bilang enggak, tapi memang kenyataannya dia sedang memperhatikan Chanyeol dari jendela kelasnya itu.

"Siapa sih yeoja itu?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian, menunjuk sosok yang kini berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang melongo, "Hah? Memangnya kau tidak tahu dia siapa? Dia itu mantan yeojachingunya Chanyeol. Namanya Huang Zitao, mereka baru saja putus 2 bulan yang lalu. Katanya sih gara-gara Tao ketahuan selingkuh dengan JongHyun sunbae, kau tau kan?" Kyungsoo mengguncang-guncang bahu Baekhyun semangat. "OMG! Jonghyun sunbae tuh tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingikan dengan Chanyeol. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku enggak akan ngelirik namja lain selain Chanyeol." Kyungsoo mendekapkan kedua tangannya di dada, mendramatisir. " Seandainya aku bisa jadi yeojachingunya…."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan aneh seakan memohon. "Juseyoo! Apa tidak ada namja lain?" tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak peduli,buktinya dia tetap semangat memuji Chanyeol. "Oh iya, Tao itu termasuk yeoja tercantik dan popular disini. Pantas saja dia sombong. Pakai acara selingkuh dibelakang Chanyeol. Sekarang ketika mereka putus, malah ingin balik lagi. Gimana sih?!"

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus melebarkan bibirnya melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini. Dan patut diketahui, walaupun sedemikian besarnya Kyungsoo mengidolakan Chanyeol, dia suka mempunyai namjachingu. Namanya Kim Jongin.

Ceritanya begini, gara-gara Kyungsoo suka dengan Chanyeol selama 3 tahun lamanya. Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin yang merupakan teman dekat Chanyeol. Tetapi pada akhirnya, dia malah berpacaran dengan Jongin.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sudah berjalan meninggalkan lapangan basket. Sepertinya mereka bertengkar, karena Tao berlari menuju koridor kelas dengan menanggis. Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, tak mau ambil pusing urusan mereka.

"Jangan-jangan kau suka dengan Chanyeol ya, Baek?" Kyungsoo melayangkan pandangan curiga. Baekhyun melotot, mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo. " iya aku memang suka dengannya. Tapi itu terjadi kalau otak ku sudah tertukar sama dengkul."

Chanyeol membanting tasnya ke meja. Otomatis semua mata makhluk yang ada dikelas(termasuk Baekhyun) menatap kearahnya. Tampangnya lebih kusut dibandingkan saat Baekhyun meninggalkannya di meja makan. Sebelum menyadari keadaan sekelilingnya itu, Chanyeol sudah pergi keluar kelas.

"Ada apa sih bro? masuk-masuk ke kelas malah banting-banting tas," ujar Kris yang mengikuti Chanyeol ke toilet, sekarang dia berdiri disamping Chanyeol sambil merapikan rambutnya. Chanyeol membasuh wajahnya dengan air.

Chanyeol menghelaa napas sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan tangan. Chanyeol berjalan keluar toilet , tidak peduli wajahnya yang masih basah. Kemudian Kris berujar lagi.

"daripada kau uring-uringan seperti ini, mendingan juga kau cari yeojachingu baru."

Chanyeol mendengus. " apakah kau tahu, Aku ini lagi bête sama yang namanya yeoja!"

Kris melongo, serius nih? Seorang Choi Chanyeol yang selalu merasa mati dan selalu dikelilingi oleh banyak yeoja, tba-tiba mengatakan bahwa dirinya bête dengan yeoja?

"Heh kau salah makan ya?" Kris memandang Chanyeol terheran-heran.

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya, tanda tidak menginginkan komentar. " Asal kau tahu saja ya, dirumah aku ini mesti berhadapan dengan yeoja aneh yang baru saja dibawa sama Appa. Dan di sekolah aku mesti berhadapan dengan yeoja yang lebih aneh lagi yang tiap hari kerjaannya hanya bilang "Chanyeol kita pacaran lagi yuk! Lama-lama bisa gila tau gak sih" Chanyeol menelungkupkan kepalanya kemeja.

Kris masih terbahak melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini. "Kau ingin taruhan berapa? Aku yakin tidak sampai seminggu kau pasti akan lupa dengan apa yang lo ucapkan tadi"

Kris menepuk punggung Chanyeol agar kembali duduk tegak karena Cho Seonsaengnim sudah masuk kedalam kelas.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya, yeoja itu inceran dan target ku. Jangan sampai kau ambil!" telunjuk Kris menunjuk salah satu yeoja yang duduk dipojokan. Mata Chanyeol terbelak begitu tahu siapa yang dimaksud. "Hah?!"

Menyadari bahwa seluruh kelas memandanginya akibat teriakannya barusan, Chanyeol mengubah ucapannya menjadi bisikan. "Apa mata kau bermasalah Kris?"

Kris mengangkat bahunya. "Tipe kita memang berbeda, Baekhyun itu yeoja yang manis."

Chanyeol benar-benar akan pingsan dengan tiga kejadiaan yang dialaminya berturut-turut pagi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

REVIEW…..


	4. Chapter 4

Separuh Bintang

Remake novel Evelyn Kartika

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other cast

Gs for all Uke

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku menyukai angin malam.._

 _Aku menyukai bintang-bintang…_

 _Seperti aku menyukai dirimu.._

 _Menyukai semua yang melekat pada dirimu.._

 _Menyukai setiap perilaku mu terhadap ku.._

 _Aku tidak tahu apa arti yang sebenarnya dari perasaanku ini.._

 _Yang ku tahu… aku sangat mencintaimu._

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

What Is Love?

Hari ini cuaca kota Seoul cukup panas. Matahari memang sudah tidak muncul. Tetapi udara mala mini cukup membuat Chanyeol tergoda untuk berenang. Sambil di temani segelas orange juice yang tadi dibuatkan oleh Jung ahjumma.

Chanyeol mendengus. Apa sebenarnya makna cinta? Memang, sejak kecil Chanyeol kekurangan yang namanya cinta. Bahkan kata pertama yang berhasil ia ucapkan pertama kali bukan "Eomma" seperti anak-anak lainnya, melainkan "Ahjumma". Kibum dan Siwon memang jarang sekali mengunjungi anak semata wayangnya itu. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis, bisnis dan bisnis. Chanyeol memang tidak mengenal apa itu cinta orangtua. Makannya, saat ia tahu Appanya sangat memperhatikan Baekhyun, ia merasakan cemburu dan iri. Dan sekian banyaknya yeoja yang menjadi yeojachingu nya tak ada satupun yang terhitung "pacaran karena cinta". Selama yeoja itu memenuhi kriterianya, ia oke-oke saja.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat pada satu sosok.

Xi Luhan….

Yeoja yang selalu menemaninya semasa kecil. Chanyeol lebih suka memanggil yeoja itu dengan Lulu. Saat Chanyeol kesal, kesepian, Luhan selalu ada untuknya. Saat Chanyeol sakit pun, Luhan menjadi orang yang paling panic. Kehidupannya hingga berumur 11 tahun hanya dipenuhi oleh Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan. Kalau ingin membahas makna cinta, mungkin satu-satunya yeoja yang mengenalkan kata cinta hanya Luhan. Dahulu mereka tinggal bersebelahan, Chanyeol masih ingat dengan jelas awal mula pertemuannya dengan Luhan sampai kepindahan Luhan ke China.

Tidak ada tangis perpisahan, tidak ada pelukan perpisahan , tidak ada benda kenangan, tidak tersisa apapun tentang kepergian Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan saat Chanyeol mengaantarkannya ke bandara.

" _Aku pasti kembali lagi"_

Hanya lima patah kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Entah kenapa, saat itu Chanyeol sangat percaya. Chanyeol merasa sangat percaya bahwa Luhan akan kembali lagi. Dia menunggu, menunggu dan terus menunggu.

Kepergian Luhan cukup membuat Chanyeol sangat kesepian. Awalnya mereka selalu rutin mengirimi kabar, hampir setiap hari. Lama-lama menjadi dua minggu sekali, sebulan sekali, sampai akhirnya tidak ada kabar. Chanyeol lelah menunggu. Dia ingin Luhan kembali. Dia benci sendirian. Nah, dari sinilah awal masa-masa ke Playboy-an Chanyeol dimulai.

Tanpa sengaja pandangan Chanyeol tertuju pada kamar Baekhyun. yeoja itu membuka pintu balkon dan menarik sebuah kursi kesana. Tadinya Chanyeol ingin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam air agar Baekhyun tidak melihatnya. Tetapi sepertinya, Baekhyun memang tidak tertarik melihat ke bawah. Pandangannya tertuju kelangit dan bintang-bintang di atas sana.

Chanyeol sekilas melihat mulut Baekhyun seperti menggumamkan sesuatu. Tapi tiba-tiba… ada sesuatu yang berkilau tertimpa sinar lampu dipipi Baekhyun. Air matakah? Hah? Yang benar saja! Masa sih yeoja itu bisa menangis juga.

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. Memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah. Tetapi itu memang benar air mata. Baekhyun menangis….

Chanyeol cepat-cepat memasukkan tubuh dan kepalanya kedalam air saat pandangan Baekhyun beralih kebawah. Karena tidak kuat menahan napas lebih lama lagi, dengan perlahan dia memunculkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

Matanya terbelak. Baekhyun menopangkan kepalanya dengan kedua lengan yang dilipat dan disandarkan ke pagar balkon. Yang benar saja, dia tertidur?

Chanyeol mengambil handuknya dan bergegas ke atas. Dia mendapati pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka setengah. Dengan mengendap-endap, Chanyeol masuk dan menemukan Baekhyun benar-benar tertidur di balkon dan bergumam setelah melihat wajah Baekhyun lebih dekat, "beneran air mata."

Sesaat dia tergugah untuk menghapus air mata di pipi Baekhyun. dan bertepatan dengan itu, suara ponsel membuat Baekhyun tertegun.

Jeng..jeng..jeng..

Bisa di tebak, Baekhyun membuka mata dan mulutnya ternganga lebar-lebar melihat Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya dengan setengah telanjang.

"NYEOLIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Lemparan sandal menerjang tubuh Chanyeol. " Mau apa kesini?kenapa enggak pakai baju?" Baekhyun mengambil gunting dan menyorongkannya. " Dengar ya! Aku ini yeoja baik-baik. Belum pernah ngelakuin begituan. Jangan macam-macam!"

Mendengar itu, bukannya marah, Chanyeol malah timbul isengnya. Dia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Nyeolii… jangan kesini. Ini liat!" jari Baekhyun menunjuk gunting yang dipegangnya. "Jangan maju lagi. Aaa Aku takut.. Huwaaa eomma!"

Chanyeol berusaha menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Tetapi dengan tampang sok serius, dia tetap berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, merebut gunting kemudian mendorong tubuh Baekhyun sampai terbaring di ranjang. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun erat-erat. Saking dekatnya wajah mereka berdua, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat dengan menyerukan berbagai umpatan.

"Tuhan, bunuh saja namja ini. Tuhan, biar dia disambar petir, ketimpa kayu, meja, kursi, vas, mobil, motor, semuanya boleh. Tuhan, namja ini memang kurang ajar. Lempar dia, Tuhan. Ayo Tuhan tolong bantu Baekhyun Tuhan…"

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Tawanya seketika meledak dan menggelegar. Dia melepas tangan Baekhyun dan tertawa sampai terduduk di lantai. Baekhyun membuka matanya. Dahinya berkerut melihat tingkah namja itu. Apaan lagi sih?

"Heh! Kenapa tertawa?" Baekhyun berdiri dan mengambil jarak agak jauh. Chanyeol masih tetap dengan posenya sambil cekikikan.

"Baek, Kau itu lucu sekali! Tadi aku hanya bercanda! Lagipula aku juga tidak tertarik dengan yeoja bawel sepertimu!"

Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirna. Sedetik kemudian dia menangis. "Tadi kupikir beneran, aku ketakutan setengah mati!"

Refleks Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

" jangan dekat-dekat! Keluar sana! Dasar jahat!"

Chanyeol merasa bersalah. "Mianhae, tadi aku hanya bercanda."

Tetapi Baekhyun masih memandangnya dengan tatapan curiga. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak memakai baju?"

Chanyeol memperhatikan badannya yang hanya mengenakan celana renang. Benar sih, dengan penampilan seperti ini, siapa yang bakalan nyangka kalau perbuatannya tadi tidak serius.

"Ini…Ini tadi habis berenang. Lalu aku melihatmu tertidur di balkon. Jadi.." Chanyeol menghentikan perkataannya saat melihat tatapan tak bersahabat dari Baekhyun. "Oke..okee.. Aku minta maaf. Mianhae…"

"Ani.. permintaan maaf di tolak!" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengusap matanya. " Bawain aku es krim strawberry, baru akan ku maafkan!" Chanyeol bengong. Apakah benar yeoja ini sudah berumur 16 tahun?"

"ngapain diem aja, cepat ambilin. Palliwaa!"

Chanyeol mendengus, tapi kakinya tetap melangkah keluar menuju lemari es.

* * *

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Sepertinya bertelanjang dada dalam waktu cukup lama malam tadi baru terasa efeknya sekarang kepalanya terasa pening. Dia turun dari motor lalu merapikan seragamnya. Chanyeol memijit-mijit dahinya, saat melewati lapangan basket dan…. Yak..kembali dia menemukan sosok yeoja yang paling tidak ingin ia temui.

"Andwaeeee! Jangan lagi!" teriaknya dalam hati.

Entah sudah berapa minggu yeoja itu terus-terusan memburunya dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Bukan hanya kerana dia tidak ada feeling dengan Tao, tetapi hal itu juga mengurangi jumlah yeoja yang mendekatinya karena takut kehidupan akhir sekolah mereka terancam. Tao memang terkenal suka melabrak siapapun yang mendekati Chanyeol. Dan bagi Chanyeol,kehilangan fansnya adalah bencana besar! Oleh karena itu, dia memutuskan harus menghentikan Tao saat ini juga.

Begitu melihat Chanyeol, Tao langsung berlari ke arahnya. Niat Chanyeol yang ingin menyelesaikan masalah tiba-tiba lenyap beitu saja. Dia malah refleks ikut berlari menghindari kejaran Tao. Beruntung hari itu masih sangat pagi, sehingga belum banyak muris yang datang.

Sampai di koridor lantai 2, akhirnya Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Dia sudah tidak kuat berlari lagi. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, dia duduk dibangku panjang didepan ruang laboratorium. Tao, juga dengan nafas yang terengah-engah duduk disampingnya.

"Tao, kita lebih baik jadi teman ajalah. Capek kalau tiap hari harus kaya gini terus. Aku yakin kau bisa dapet namja yang lebih baik dariku." Kata-kata Chanyeol berhasil menenangkan detak jantungnya.

Tao menatapnya, seakan sudah bosan dengan kata-kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Sama bosannya dengan Chanyeol yang sudah dapat menebak kata-kata apa yang akan Tao ucapkan.

" kenapa?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjang. " Soalnya aku sudah punya yeojachingu yang baru!" kata-kata itu tiba-tiba tanpa sadar terucap bagitu saja.

Tao mengerutkan kening mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan. "Yeojachingu? Kok tidak pernah ada beritanya? Memangnya sama siapa?"

Skak Mat! Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memikirkan itu. Kata-kata itu benar-benar di luar pikirannya. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah nama melintas.

"Namanya Baekhyun."

Gawat! Kenapa bisa nama yeoja itu? Chanyeol menepuk dahinya sendiri, tetapi dia cepat-cepat memamerkan senyum lagi, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Paham kan sekarang alasannya? Jadi jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi!." Ujarnya sambil berlalu menuju tangga. Belum tiga langkah, Chanyeol berbalik. "Oh iya, jangan sekali-kali ngerusak ketenangan yeojachingu ku! Kalau sampai kau macam-macam dengannya, aku rasa kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi! Paham?!"

Chanyeol menepuk kepalanya kencang-kencang. Gawat! Gimana ini? Kenapa bisa nama Baekhyun yang kesebut? Mau tidak mau mesti ngajak dia untuk kerja sama.

* * *

Sorenya, sepulang sekolah, Chanyeol pergi ke supermarket dan membeli coklat, es krim dan susu strawberry sebanyak-banyaknya. Malam ini dia harus berhasil menjalankan rencananya.

Pukul Sembilan malam…..

Baekhyun baru saja selesai menyikat gigi. Sekarang, dia bersiap kembali meneruskan membaca novel yang baru saja dibelinya sore tadi.

Baekhyun mendengus. Seandainya kehidupan itu bisa dilewati seindah cerita-cerita dongeng yang sangat mengharukan dan membahagiakan itu. Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lemas. Siapa sih? Dia sebenarnya malas beranjak, tapi mau tak mau dia harus berdiri dari kasurnya untuk membukakan pintu. Baekhyun buru-buru menutup pintunya kembali saat mendapati sosok Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Tetapi sebelum pintu itu tertutup rapat, tangan Chanyeol mendorong duluan sambil terus mengumandangkan berbagai rayuan, seperti " jangan ditutup Baek!", "Biarin aku masuk!", "Aku gak macem-macem lagi, janji!" dan sejenisnya seperti itu. Sejenak mereka terlibat dorong-dorongan pintu yang cukup seru, sampa akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah. Bukan karena tidak kuat, tetapi dia tiba-tiba merasa konyol, ngapain juga dorong-dorongan pintu sama namja pabo itu? Bisa-bisa dia tertular virus pabo.

Akhirnya Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah dan membiarkan Chanyeol masuk. Dengan senyum lebar, Chanyeol melenggang masuk dan langsung duduk di sofa yang empuk itu.

"Yak! Duduk disana.!" Baekhyun menunjuk keujung sofa yang terletak menempel dengan dinding kaca yang mengarah ke balkon. Sementara dirinya sendiri duduk diujung yang lain. Chanyeol merengut, tapi tetap bergeser 1 meter ke kanan.

"Ini…" sebelum sempat Baekhyun bertanya, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu mengulurkan sekotak es krim strawberry yang dibelinya tadi siang.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. "Apa lagi nih? Pasti sudah kau kasih racun?"

Bibir Chanyeol kembali merengut. Dia udah capek-capek beli, malah disangka yang enggak-enggak. Memang sih, dia pingin ngebujuk Baekhyun, tapi kan es krimnya enggak di kasih racun. " Kalau enggak mau ya sudah…" sahutnya sambil beranjang keluar.

"Eeh…Tunggu..Tunggu…" baekhyun memang selalu tidak tahan dengan benda yang satu ini. "Sini duduk lagi. Aku mau kok. Sini.. sini es krimnya," ujarnya sambil menyambar kotak eskrim tadi sebelum Chanyeol kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Terkadang ia merasa lucu dengan tingkah Baekhyun. yeoja itu sangat kekanakan.

"bantuin aku ya!" kata Chanyeol setelah kembali duduk.

Baekhyun mencibir, pantes saja tadi baik. Ternyata ada mau nya. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Chanyeol melotot. Belum juga bilang disuruh bantuin apa, masa sudah di tolak duluan. "Yakin enggak mau?"

Chanyeol lalu keluar sebentar lalu masuk kembali membawa sekeranjang besar penuh coklat dan susu strawberry. Baekhyun hanya tertegun melihat cokelat dan susu sebanyak itu. Rasanya air liurnya akan menetes. Iyalah, keranjangnya saja segede keranjang yang biasa untuk pakaian kotor. Melihat cokelat sebenyak itu, tiba-tiba Baekhyun seperti kehilangan kesadaran.

"Okey.. Apapun boleh.." ucapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti anak anjing yang baru saja diberi tulang. Tangannya mulai mengambil satu bungkus cokelat berbentuk segitiga. Tanpa sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang aneh. Chanyeol memandangnya sedikit takut. Kenapa yeoja yang tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya tiba-tiba saja malah mendekatinya? Bahkan tangannya terjulur ke wajahnya.

Tangan Baekhyun tepat menyentuh dahi Chanyeol. Baekhyun tanpak agak terperanjat.

"MWO, badanmu panas sekali! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih?" Baekhyun beranjak, mengacak-acak lacinya mencari thermometer. "Sini… Tidur disini!" ujar Baekhyun kemudian setelah menemukan termometernya. Dia menepuk-nepuk ranjangnya. Tapi Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Masa iya dia disuruh tidur disana?

"Hey.. buruan!" mata Baekhyun nyaris keluar melihat Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Ish.. Aku enggak apa-apa kok. Abis tiddur juga nanti…" Chanyeol menghentikan perkataannya melihat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tajam. Chanyeol tahu , semakin ia menolak maka yeoja ini akan semakin mengamuk. Jadi, lebih baik dia pasrah saja dan berbaring diranjang Baekhyun. tangan Baekhyun kembali terulur memegang dahinya. Rasanya dingin.

"Badanmu panas sekali! Pasti ini gara-gara kemarin kau telanjang malam-malam. Makannya jadi namja jangan suka iseng." Baekhyun menyodorkan thermometer itu kemulut Chanyeol.

"Ayo coba diukur dulu. Aku akan kebawah dulu ambil air hangat."

Selepas pintu ditutup. Chanyeol menghembuskan napas panjang. Memang, peningnya makin menjadi-jadi saat ini. Dari tadi siang badannya terasa tidak enak. Tetapi biasanya ia cukup minum obat saja. Diperlakukan seperti ini mlah rasanya jadi aneh.

Chanyeol membalik badannya ke kiri, sepintas matanya menatap tiga foto berbingkai manis. Masih dengan thermometer di mulutnya, dia beringsut bangun utnuk melihat foto di meja belajar itu dengan lebih jelas. Ditengah-tengah ada foto empat orang, sudah sangat jelas itu foto Baekhyun dengan keluarganya. Foto yang terletak paling kiri memuat foto namja yang sudah dikenal Chanyeol, itu Sehun. Tapi Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi saat melihat foto yang paling kanan. Siapa namja ini? Tunggu dulu, namja ini mirip dengan namja yang ada di foto keluarga Baekhyun.

"Siapa ya?" tanya Chanyel dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki, cepat-cepat Chanyeol membanting tubuhnya ke kasur, mengambil posisi seperti semula. Baekhyun membwa dua baskom dan dua handuk kecil. Setelah meletakkan dua baskom tadi ke meja kaca yang ada didepan sofa, Baekhyun mengambil kembali thermometer dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Tuh kan, 39,1 derajat. Masih bilangkalau enggak apa-apa, lagi. Sekarang buka bajunya!" ujarnya sambil mencelupkan dan memeras satu handuk kecil.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Dsar namja mesum! Kenap sih otak mu hanya ada yang begituan saja? Memangnya aku nafsu apa sama namja belagu. Nih cium!" Baekhyun menyodorkan handuk yangada ditangannya itu. Wangi aroma jeruk nipis. " Kalau badannya dibalurin ini, panasnya akan lebih cepat turun, masa gak tau."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Memang iya ya? Dia baru tahu jeruk nipis bisa membantu menurunkan panas. Akhirnya setelah berpikir beberapa menit, Chanyeol membuka bajunya juga.

"Balik badannya!" perintah Baekhyun. tidak sampai 2 detik, Chanyeol sudah merasakan handuk itu berjalan disekujur punggungnya. Rasanya sejuk.

"Enak kan?" ujar Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tidak mengeluarkan protes. Baekhyun lalu menggosokkan handuk itu di dada Chanyeol sampai air jeruk nipis itu habis.

"Sudah, sekarang pakai baju lagi deh."

Baekhyun lalu melipat dan menaruh handuk di dahi Chanyeol. Kali ini rasanya hangat. Dia lalu beringsut mengambil selimut dari samping ranjang dan menyelimuti Chanyeol.

Sejenak, chanyeol merasa sangat nyaman. Seumur hidupnya, belum pernah dia merasa senyaman ini biasanya, kalau dia sakit, eommanya pasti hanya memanggil dokter dan mencekokinya dengan obat. Setelah itu, dia pasti tertidur dan terbangun keesokkan harinya dengan keadaan membaik.

Pikiran Chanyeol agak buyar saat melihat Baekhyun berjalan ke lemari dan mengambil satu selimut lagi. Dia meletakkannya di sofa.

"Sudah lebih baik?"tanya Baekhyun sambil bersimpuh disamping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dan kali ini,entah mengapa, Chanyeol merasa senyum Baekhyun sangat manis sekali.

"Bagus deh. Kalau besok pagi panasnya belum turun baru minum obat. Kalau setiap sakit minum obat, nanti bisa-bisa isi badanmu bahan kimia semua. Ya udah, tidur deh. Aku bakalan jagain disini." Bekhyun mematikan lampu kamar dan hanya menyalakan lampu baca disamping tempat tidur, kemudia duduk disofa sambil mengambil kembali novel yang tadi tertunda dibaca.

"Emm.. kau tidur di sofa?" tanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dari balik novelnya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, "Aku kan mesti mengganti kompresan kalau sudah kering. Untung saja besok hari libur jadi enggak perlu takut bangun kesiangan. Udah lah, tidur sana"

Chanyeol tertegun. Maksudnya jadi Baekhyun tidak tidur? Chanyeol jadi merasa tidak enak. Dia kembali mendongak untuk melihat Baekhyun, tapi Bekhyun sudah tenggelam dalam novelnya.

"Baek, itu siapa?" ujung telunjuk Chanyeol mengarah ke foto-foto di meja belajar.

Baekhyun menggerakkan bola matanya. "Itu Hunnie"

"Iya aku juga tahu, maksudnya yang paling kanan."

"Oh itu Suho, Oppa ku. Tampan kan? Kalau dibandingkan denganmu sih kau tidak ada apa-apanya." Chanyeol mendesis. Dasar Baekhyun!

"Sehun itu siapa?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

Pertanyaan itu rupanya dapt membuat Baekhyun menurunkan novelnya dan memandang Chanyeol. "Kenapa tanya-tanya?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Enggak apa-apa, ku pikir dia namjachingumu." Dalam hati Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun mengatakan tidak.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Review….:)

Gomawo


	5. Chapter 5

Separuh Bintang

Remake novel Evelyn Kartika

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other cast

Gs for all Uke

.

.

.

.

.

 _Seharusnya ia tahu…_

 _Seharusnya ia sadar.._

 _Mimpi tidak akan bertahan lamaa.._

 _Ia boleh saja hidup dalam mimpi, tetapi cepat atau lambat.._

 _Kenyataan akan memaksa untuk masuk._

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Enggak apa-apa, ku pikir dia namjachingumu." Dalam hati Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun mengatakan tidak. Kalau tidak, rencananya akan gagal total.

Baekhyun mendengus dengan bibir yang dimonyongkan. "Kalau dulu dia tidak menolakku, mungkin sekarang dia itu mantan namjachinguku."

Chanyeol agak terkejut mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Wah, hebat juga yeoja ini.

Tetapi…. "Kenapa mantan?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya kemudia melebarkan bibirnya kesatu sisi. "Soalnya sekarang sudah punya namjachingu baru?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, walaupun Chanyeol tidak bisa melihatnya. Kemudia Baekhyun bangun untuk mengambil kompresan Chanyeol yang sudah agak kering. "Namja itu….." Baekhyun mencelupkan lagi handuk kecil itu ke dalam air, memerasnya dan meletakkannya kembali di kening Chanyeol. Sejenak pandangannya menerawang, tanpa sadar air matanya menetes. Baekhyun langsung buru-buru menghapusnya. Matanya mendapati Chanyeol sedang memandanginya.

"Heh!" bentak Baekhyun "Kenapa liat-liat? Lalu kenapa dari tadi nanya-nanya terus? Sudah cepat tidur."

 _Keesokan harinya…. Pukul 7 pagi_

Chanyeol membuka mata. Perasaanya sudah jauh lebih baik dibandingkan kemarin. Baekhyun sedang tertidur diatas permadani bulu dengan kepala bersandar pada dudukan sofa. Selimut hanya tersampir dikakinya. Entah mengapa, Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh yang bergetar dalam hatinya saat memandang Baekhyun. Tidak sama seperti saat ia memandang mantan-mantan yeojachingunya, tidak sama saat ia memenangkan pemilihan ketua OSIS, tidak sama saat seperti ia mendapat hadiah saat ulang tahun.

Baekhyun menggeliat, mengucek matanya kemudian menguap lebar-lebar. Melihat itu, Chanyeol kembali pura-pura tidur. Dengan mata yang baru seperempat terbuka, tangan Baekhyun terulur memegang kening Chanyeol. "Sudah tidak panas."

Baekhyun membereskan baskom-baskom. Dengan mata terpejam, Baekhyun berjalan membungkuk kearah pintu. Dia baru tidur jam 4 pagi. Jadi tidak heran kalau saat berjalan pun dia seperti berada dialam mimpi.

"Aduh…. Appo….!" Baekhyun menjerit saat kepalanya menabrak pintu. Cipratan air mengenai wajahnya. Dia melenguh kesal. Akhirnya ia membuka setengah matanya dan berjalan membungkuk kedapur. Sementara Chanyeol yang menikmati pertunjukkan tadi malah sibuk cekikikan di balik selimut.

Chanyeol masih dalam keadaan tidur saat Baekhyun kembali ke kamar. Baekhyun mengguncang-guncangkan tangan kanan Chanyeol walaupun matanya sendiri sudah sedikit terpejam.

"Nyeoli, ireona…." Tapi Chanyeol tetap di posisinya.

"Nyeeoli…. Ireona… palliwa…"

"Nyeoliiiiiii!"

Mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang sangat cempreng, Chanyeol bukan hanya membuka matanya, tetapi langsung duduk menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Kaget.

"Bangun! Aku mau tidur. Kau pindah sana! Aku hanya tidur 3 jam." Omel Baekhyun

Tetapi Chanyeol malah tersenyum tanpa merasa bersalah. "Kau mau membantuku kan?" Baekhyun menatapnya bingung, "Kan aku sudah membantu."

Detik itu juga, Chanyeol mengerti bahwa Baekhyun salah paham. Akhirnya dia menceritakan awal mulanya saat ia berkejar-kejaran dengan Tao sampai adegan saat dia mengaku bahwa Baekhyun adalah yeojachingunya.

Baekhyun melongo. Tadinya ia ingin sekali meninju hidung Chanyeol saat itu juga. Namun berhubung rasa kantuknya saat ini sudah merajalela, dia hanya bisa merosot ke lantai. Baekhyun mengaduh lirih. Kenapa saudara angkatnya itu bisa menjadi namja yang sangat pabo.

"jadi maksudnya bukan ngebantu merawatmu?" chanyeol menggeleng.

"Haduh! Kalau gitu kenapa aku mesti capek-capek tidak tidur semalaman." Chanyeol mendelik, ia agak tersinggung mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa mesti nyebut namaku? Kenapa bukan Nana, Yeri, Yejin atau siapalah? Kan kau bisa bilang jika yeojachingumu itu tidak satu sekolah dengamu. Kan beres. Kenapa mesti nyebut namaku segala sih?"

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa sambil memeluk boneka rilakuma yang ditaruhnya disana. Chanyeol merengut "jadi mau apa tidak?"

"NO!big no!"

Chanyeol melotot. "Jinja? Beneran gak mau?"

"Enggak!"

"Eh, semua yeoja disekolah itu ngantri buat jadi yeojachinguku. Kenapa kau malah menolak? Lagian, ini kan hanya sandiwara. Aku juga tidak nafsu dengan yeoja bawel seperti kau ini."

Baekhyun mencibir. "Heh?! Kenapa aku harus setuju?"

"liat tuh!" telunjuk Chanyeol mengarah ke bungkus-bungkus cokelat yang berserakan dimeja. Benar sekali, Baekhyun menghabiskan hampir setengah keranjang cokelat yang diberikan Chanyeol tadi malam. "Kau menghabiskan cokelat yang kuberi. Jadi kau harus setuju dengan perjanjian kita. Aku memberimu cokelat dan kau harus membantuku."

Baekhyun memonyongkan bibirnya sambil memandang Chanyeol dengan mata hampir tertutup. "Tapi kan aku sudah merawatmu. Cokelat itu aku anggap sebagai upahnya saja ya?" baekhyun menguap tanpa menutupnya. "Aku mengantuk."

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun. sesaat ia merasa ngeri menatap sepasang mata itu. Mulut Chanyeol terbuka, tapi sejurus kemudian kembali menutup. Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti mereka, sampai suara handphone Baekhyun berbunyi.

"Yeoboseyo, ne Hunnie…"

Chanyeol menahan napas saat Baekhyun menyebutkan nama namja itu. Nama namja yang lumayan menyita perhatiannya sejak pertama kali Baekhyun pindah kesini. Ia ingin tahu apa hubungan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya dengan namja itu.

"Pergi ke mall? Baekhyun melanjutkan. "Nde, boleh…. Tapi aku ingin tidur terlebih dulu. kerena…." Mata Baekhyun mendelik menatap Chanyeol, yang saat ini dianggap Baekhyun sebagai sumber penderitaanya tadi malam. "Aku kurang tidur, jam 4 sore saja ya?" Baekhyun tersenyum, pertanda Sehun memberikan kata setuju, sebelum Baekhyun akhirnya memencet tombol berwarna merah. "Nde Anneyeong…"

Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol masih memandangnya dengan tatapan minta persetujuan.

"Apa liat-liat?"

"Serius kau tidak mau?"

"ENGGAAKKKKKK!"

* * *

Baekhyun menyendok es krim strawberry dengan tersenyum puas. Dia sudah tidur selama kurang-lebih 6 jam. Hanya ada 5 hal yang bisa membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang:

-Cokelat

-Buah strawberry

-Es krim

-Tidur

-Mawar putih

Untuk yang kelima itu, hanya Sehun dan Suho yang tahu. " Sebenarnya….," tiba-tiba Sehun berkata. " ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku juga ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu Hunnie." Kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun, secarik kertas berwarna hijau. Sehun melihat tulisan yang sangat dikenalnya. Tulisan Suho…

Sehun meletakkan kembali surat itu ke meja setelah selesai membacanya. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudnya." Baekhyun manarik kertas itu kembali.

"walaupun aku sudah membacanya berulang kali, tetapi aku belum mengerti apa maksud dari surat ini." Baekhyun mendesis "Orang pertama yang bilang sayang padaku, orang yang selalu berkata bahwa akan selalu ada untukku, orang yang pertama kali berkata bahwa tidak akan pergi dariku, malah menjadi orang pertama yang pergi jauh meninggalkanku.."

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan nanar. "Apa hanya dia satu-satunya namja yang ada dihatimu, Baek?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudnya?"

"Baekki…"

Baekhyun berjerit mendengar nama itu. "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu! Jangan pernah panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak boleh?" Sehun setengah berteriak.

Sehun benar-benar merasa asing dengan teman masa kecilnya ini. Dalam beberapa hal, dia sudah menemukan dia sudah menemukan separuh Baekhyun yang menghilang. Tapi seiring kali Sehun tidak memahami pemikiran Baekhyun.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengenalku?" akhirnya Baekhyun angkat bicara. "Dan kau sama sekali tidak mengerti apa alasanku? Nama itu mengingatkanku pada masa lalu ku, Hunnie. Nama itu mengingatkanku pada Suho Oppa, pada Eomma dan juga pada Appa ku… tiap kali aku mendengar nama itu, aku selalu berharap Suho Oppa yang memanggilku. Tetapi kenyataannya bukan! Dan aku benci harapan kosong seperti itu. Harapan yang tidak akan mungkin ada."

Sesaat hening…..

Ternyata Suho… Ternyata semua perubahan itu terjadi hanya kerena satu orang. Suho….

Sering kali Sehun merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri. Seandainya saja waktu itu dia tidak menolak Baekhyun, mungkin keadaannya tidak akan seperti ini. Semua itu memang semata-mata karena gengsinya yang terlewat tinggi. Dia memang sok menjadi pahlawan.

Tapi nyatanya… dia malah kehilangan dua-duany. Seorang sahabat dan seorang yeoja yang paling disayanginya.

Sehun memandang tepat ke manik hitam mata Baekhyun. "Apa aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Suho?"

Baekhyun mendelik. "Apa?" tapi sedetik kemudian diaa tersadar."Hunnie… kau…"

"Aku menyayangimu Baek. Lebih dari apa yang kau bayangkan."

Baekhyun tertawa sinis. "Jangan bercanda, Hun! Kau sendir yang berkata waktu itu kalau…"

"Aku bisa bilang apa lagi? Suho sahabatku." Sehun memutar ingatannya pada saat ia berumur sebelas tahun. Seperti biasa, mereka akan bermain bersama di taman, saat itu Suho menceritakan sesuatu yang membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Sehun, aku ingin member tahumu tentang sesuatu. Tapi kau jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa ya!" Sehun hanya mengangguk saat Suho berkata begitu.

"Aku menyukai Baekhyun"

"Hah?" Sehun membelakkan matanya dan badannya menegang. Sementara Suho tertawa disampingnya.

"Kenapa sekaget itu sih?" tanya Suho

"Dia kan dongsaeng mu? Kata Eomma kita tidak boleh suka dengan dongsaeng sendiri." Kilah Sehun. Tapi Suho hanya tertawa sabil membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sehun.

"Aku kan hanya anak angkat Eomma dan Appa. Jadi kalau aku anak angkat, aku kan tidak punya hubungan darah. Kata Eomma kalau tidak punya hubungan darah bisa pacaran."

Sehun hanya terdiam. Tapi dia tidak bisa menceritakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Dia terlalu menyayangi Suho. Dia terlalu bersikap seperti malaikat. Jadi dia hanya mendengarkan Suho bercerita dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sejak saat itu, Sehun memutuskan untuk melupakan Baekhyun. Dia berusaha menganggap Baekhyun sebagai dongsaeng kesayangannya. Sampai suatu saat, Baekhyun menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun. Sebenarnya, waktu itu ia tidak ingin menolak, tetapi dia tidak mampu menghianati Suho.

Setahun kemudian, kedekatan Suho dan Baekhyun jauh melebihi dari apa yang dinamakan suka. Saling ketergantungan mereka lebih dari apa yang mereka sadari sendiri. Seandainya semua tragedy itu tidak pernah terjadi, Suho dan Baekhyun pasti akan menjadi pasangan sampai sekarang. Dan Sehun juga menyadari, tidak ada apapun yang bisa membuat Baekhyun melupakan Suho.

Tetapi sekarang Suho sudah tidak ada. Sehun sudah tidak mempunyai alasan apapun untuk tidak mengutarakan perasaannya. Dan ia tidak ingin menjadi pengecut untuk kedua kalinya

"kenapa kau menyukai Suho? Apa karena ku?"

"Hah?" Baekhyun berusaha mencerna pertanyaan Sehun tadi. Ia lalu menggeleng. "Aku menyayangi Suho. Bukan karena aku patah hati dengan…. Ya memang, aku patah hati. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau Suho itu penggantimu. Tanpa sadar, keberadaan dirinya menjadi semakin kuat. Aku semakin susah menjaga hubungan Oppa dan dongsaeng dengannya. Lagi pula , aku dan dia bukan saudara kandung. Tapi, tanpa dia bilang pun, aku tahu seberapa besar rasa sayangnya padaku." Baekhyun menyendokkan es krim ke mulutnya.

"sejujurnya aku sempat merasa beruntung karena kau menolakku. Karena akhirnya aku memiliki Suho." Baekhyun tersenyum."Hanya saja…"

"Suho udah enggak ada." Sehun menyambung cepat.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan kemudian berujar lirih "Ya… dia udah enggak ada."

"Kalau gitu, biar aku nunggu…"

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu, sampai kau bisa melupakan Suho."

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan gontai masuk ke kamarnya tanpa memedulikan Chanyeol yang sedang asik di meja computer walaupun Baekhyun berjalan melewatinya. Chanyeol juga sebenarnya tidak tertarik dengan yeoja itu, tapi dia melihat ada selembar kertas yang terjatuh dari tas Baekhyun.

Dia mengambil kertas tersebut. Sedetik kemudian, matanya mulai menekuni deretan huruf yang tertera disana.

 _Sekarang pukul 11 malam kurang 10 menit._

 _Dihari kesembilan belas di bulan januari_

 _Dulu aku pernah berkata kalau aku benci dengan cinta yang tak bisa dimiliki. Tapi sekarang akhirnya aku sadar, ternyata memang ada cinta yang tidak harus memiliki. Aku mungkin bukan seorang puitis yang bisa menyerukan kata-kata cinta dengan lantang, aku juga bukan Shakespeare yang dapat membuat kata-kata cinta dengan mendayu-dayu. Tapi saat ini, aku mencoba menjadi seorang Suho yang ingin menyatakan sayang untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada seorang yeoja bernama Baekhyun._

 _Selama 5 tahun ini ternyata aku terjerat cinta yang oleh kebanyajan orang disebut sebagai cinta terlarang. Cinta yang mengatasnamakan seorang Oppa dan dongsaeng. Cinta yang melanggar batas norma dan aturan. Cinta yang sampai mati pun tidak akan pernah aku lupakan. Cinta terakhir yang selalu membuat aku merasa She's the one._

 _Tapi sekarang aku harus pergi. Pergi jauh…. Aku harus meninggalkan cinta itu. Meninggalkan semua kenangan, menghapus semua waktu. Jangan tanyakan seberapa sedihnya aku! Karena aku pun tidak dapat menghitung tetes kesedihan itu._

 _Mianhae… aku tidak dapat berada disampingmu lagi. Mianhae… aku tidak dapat menepati ja nji untuk selalu menjagamu. Mianhae… atas kekecewaan mu karena ku._

 _Gomawo… atas semua cinta. Gomawo… atas senyum dan kesabaran. Gomawo… atas semua pengertian. Gomawo…. Atas 15 tahun yang penuh kebahagiaan. Gomawo… atas semua kehidupan yang ada._

 _Baekki, apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, kau harus percaya kalau yang aku lakukan bukan hal yang konyol. Aku tahu kau pasti marah, kau pasti sangat marah. Tapi satu hal yang aku Ingin kau percaya, kau merupakan anugerah terindah yang pernah aku miliki. Ada allasan di balik ini semua._

 _Mianhaeyo… sekarang aku tidak bisa berada disampingmu setiap kali kau membutuhkanku. Tapi kau tak perlu setegar itu! Setiap kali menangis, cari bintang dan lihat ke langit. Bintang-bintang itu yang akan menjadi pengganti bahuku untukmu. Jangan lupa, dimana pun itu, ada seseorang yang sayang padamu. Satu hal yang aku minta darimu, setelah ini apapun yang terjadi kau harus bahagia. Kau harus bahagia…._

 _Saranghaeyo….._

 _Suho_

 _NB: Baekki cari Appa! Ia adalah kepingan puzzle yang tertinggal._

chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar Baekhyun. dia mendapati Baekhyun berada di balkon memandangi bintang-bintang. Jadi, inikah alasan yang membuat yeoja itu selalu berada disana setiap malam? Sedikit demi sedikit, Chanyeol jadi mengerti tentang sesuatu yang terselubung dari setiap tingkah laku Baekhyun. yeoja itu brusaha menutup air mata dengan mata. Dan keberadaan namja yang menulis surat inilah yang membuat seorang Baekki berubah menjadi Baekhyun.

"Namja itu Suho kan?"

Baekhyun terperanjat saat mendengar suara Chanyeol tepat dari balik punggungnya.

"namja yang kau suka itu Suho kan?" Chanyeol memperlihatkan kertas hijau yang ia pungut barusan. Baekhyun merampasnya dari tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar. "kau membacanya?"

Tatapan Baekhyun seakan memaksa untuk berkata "Tidak", tapi jawaban yang didapatnya hanya bahu Chanyeol yang terangkat. Baekhyun menghembuskan napas panjang lalu kembali membalikkan badannya.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya dip agar disamping Baekhyun. "Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah…"Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun. "Tidak perlu memandang bintang lagi. Pakai saja bahuku."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya lalu menatap Chanyeol. Kalau mau jujur sih, dia sedikit tersentuh mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tadi.

"tapi kau harus mau pura-pura menjadi yeojachinguku" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Detik berikutnya, Chanyeol kembali terusir keluar dengan lemparan benda-benda yang melayang.

* * *

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari toilet saat dua makhluk dengan kecepatan tinggi berlari kearahnya. Belum sempat Baekhyun merasa ngeri, Chanyeol sudah merangkul pundaknya dan mendorongnya maju dua langkah.

"Kenalin, ini Baekhyun.." sahut Chanyeol sambil terengah-engah. Di hadapan Baekhyun sekarang berdiri seorang yeoja dengan rambut sepunggung yang di cat warna pirang. Scraft ungunya tertiup angin. Tanpa berpikir dua kali pun Baekhyun tahu dia itu Tao. Baekhyun melotot kearah Chanyeol. Tapi namja itu, lagi-lagi hanya menunjukkan senyum tak bersalahnya.

"Oh, jadi ini yeojachingumu yang baru?" nada bicara Tao sangat tidak enak didengar. "demi yeoja macam ini kau meninggalkan aku?"

Baekhyun mendelik mendengar kata-kata tadi. Darahnya jadi naik ke kepala. "Eh! Yeoja macam ini, apa maksudmu?"

Tao menaikkan alisnya, tidak percaya ada honbae yang berani membentaknya.

"Kau itu masih kecil! Jadi jangan berlaku tidak sopan seperti itu!"

Baekhyun yang salah mengartikan ucapan Tao langsung memelototi Tao. "Lalu kenapa kalau aku masih kecil? Setidaknya aku tidak perlu takut ngegabruk ke depan hanya karna punya dada tempayan sepertimu!"

Mendengar itu, kontan Chanyeol tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Tapi tawanya langsung terhenti begitu Baekhyun mencubit perutnya. "Kau juga! Kenapa tertawa?" Baekhyun kembali menatap Tao. "Aku perjelas ya, aku ini buka yeo…..mmpphh..fff…."

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjelaskan, tangan Chanyeol yang tadinya digunakan untuk merangkul, sudah menutup mulutnya duluan. "Dia ini yeojachinguku." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat dari belakang sehingga Baekhyun tidak bisa berontak, salah satu tangan Chanyeol masih menutup mulut Baekhyun. "Iya kan chagiya?" tangan Chanyeol satunya lagi mendorong kepala Baekhyun sehingga yeoja itu terlihat seperti mengangguk.

Dan sepertinya, mantan-mantan yeojachingu Chanyeol memang semuanya pabo seperti yang Baekhyun katakana. Buktinya Tao langsung percaya dengan sandiwara yang ada di hadapannya ini. Dengan menahan tangis, Tao berlari menuruni tangga dan kembali ke kelasnya. Begitu tao hilang dari hadapannya, Baekhyun menggigit tangan Chanyeol yang mendekap mulutnya.

"ADUHHH..APPOOO!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tampang ingin menerkam. Dan yang ditatap hanya nyengir sambil mengusap-usap jarinya yang berukir garis-garis kecil bekas gigitan.

"Gomawo ne, uri Chagiya" kata Chanyeol sambil berlari masuk ke kalas sebelum sepatu Baekhyun mendarat di kepalanya.

* * *

Dalam waktu 2 jam saja, seluruh kelas bahkan sekolah sudah tahu kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pacaran.

"Baek kenapa kau tidak bilang sih?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menghentikan suapan makanannya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin. Rasanya semua pasang mata dikantin tidak ada yang terlepas dari Baekhyun. Telinga Baekhyun juga sudah mulai terasa panas mendengar bisikan orang-orang tentang dirinya.

"Nyeolliii emang sialann! Namja Paboyaaa!" Baekhyun menggebrak meja kantin. Otomatis keadaan yang tadi ramai menjadi hening. Melihat itu Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun, lalu membawanya pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Review


End file.
